


No Mistakes

by ChibiCream (ChibiDream)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Meme, ender dragon - Freeform, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDream/pseuds/ChibiCream
Summary: After beating the Ender Dragon, the group encounters a small bug in the game that must be remedied to make sure someone doesn't stay upset.(Based on a True Story)
Relationships: Taylor/Jamie





	No Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a small meme/joke story between myself and some of my friends. Posted under ChibiCream as it is not a serious story.

It was a fine day in the world of Minecraft. The bees were singing and the sun was warming the flowers of the 16-bit world everyone lived in. But no one was exploring topside. Deep in The End, Taylor, Kitsch, Jamie, Dez, and Lee'Eff were holding their own against the infamous Ender Dragon. The black scaly tail swung around above them as the purple-eyed devil of the sky started its 180 turn back in the hopes of knocking the crafters off their feet. All the life regeneration crystals were destroyed, and the only thing stopping them from beating the game was the dragon's massive amount of health. Everyone was on edge, but none so more than Taylor who had never beaten the game before, at least, not legitimately. Previous attempts ended in frustration and the undeniable temptation to cheat back the items she had lost, which she succumbed to every time. Hopefully this time, with the help of her friends, she would knock down the challenge once and for all and gain the satisfaction she deserved.

They all made their way to the exit portal, currently inactive because the dragon was still alive. Kitsch and Lee'Eff immediately started on building a cobblestone enclosure around the portal in order to prevent enderman from ambushing them. Dez was launching arrows at the dragon in order to draw its attention over to the portal, hoping it would perch on top of the exit faster. And Jamie and Taylor were at work creating an obsidian roof so that the bed explosions wouldn't break beneath them. All of them had sets of beds ready to bombard the boss with, but it was Taylor's job to setup the explosions. This was for her after all, and Jamie was adamant about none of the other players interfering. Soon the dragon landed on the pinnacle of the rocky structure and Taylor began placing beds at lightning speeds. Everyone was below listening to the blasts occur one after another and the damage ticks of their friend's help echoing with the explosions. Both the monster and the adventurer were losing health fast, and the blast protection on Taylor's armor was doing little to prevent the decline in hearts.

Then suddenly, light beams erupted through the gaps of the cobblestone wall, and there was ecstatic cheering on the stairs. The black fluid of the portal flowed into the exit and they all victoriously jumped through back to their overworld, Jamie being the last one in. Most of them were sent back immediately, but Tay took several minutes to spawn at home because she was enjoying the credits for the first time and laughing every once in a while when she found the text all too relatable. Eventually, however, the text quit rolling, and she was back in the familiar mushroom house she had built the week before. A message appeared telling her to meet the rest of the group by the alchemy room where the enchantment table was and she couldn't wait to join them. Though, before she left, she switched out her armor set for something less trashed by gunpowder. Taylor arrived to see all of them waiting around for her just outside the enchantment room. After they had all collected among the bookshelves of the room, Jamie had pulled out a diamond pickaxe and leaned on it like a walking stick, curiously watching the other four.

"So, what are you all going to do with your levels?" She asked, implying she was going to roll the dice on a fortune three enchant.

"Need to get a new sword. Broke mine trying to keep back the enderman," Kitsch answered, pulling out a new diamond one she had in her inventory.

"I could use an enchanted hoe," Lee'Eff said, immediately receiving a "What the fuck?!" from Dez.

"Umm... Jamie?..." Taylor peeped up and everyone turned to her concerned.

"Yes?"

"I-I didn't get any levels..." She said, bowing her head with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't?" Jamie questioned worryingly. She shook her head. "If you want I can use the commands to give you some. The game probably just glitched a little bit."

"No, it's okay, I don't want you to cheat them in just for me," she responded hesitantly.

"You shouldn't have to leave upset though. It's not that big of a deal, really. In fact, here."

After a few seconds, Taylor looked up to see that her level amount had gone from three to twenty-two thousand and her eyes opened in shock. "Jamie?! Why are there so many? Did you make a mistake?"

"Well, are you still upset?" She asked in response.

"I-I guess not..."

"Then no, I didn't."

"O-Okay?" Taylor said, still confused until Lee'Eff started speaking.

"She can't bear seeing you upset, you know that. Why do you think she went through all the trouble to coordinate all of us for The End raid?"

"Th-That's really sweet... Thank you," Taylor muttered, blushing lightly.

"Speaking of," Dez interjected, "Someone had something she wanted to say to you after we beat the Ender Dragon. Didn't you Jamie?" He finished, eyeing the girl.

"What? No I don't." She responded, but before anyone could shoot back infuriated retorts, she took it back. "Right, I remember, okay?! Umm... Taylor... There's been something I wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn't want it to ruin the fun of the server in case it went poorly."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see... I have a lesbian crush on you, lmao."

"Oh my gosh, you do?!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I-I have a lesbian crush on you too..."

And then they fucked.

The end.

OwO

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you did, you can follow my twitter for updates on fanfictions that I'm writing. I post updates to current works, notify followers of new works, and outside of fanfiction I also write original fiction as well. I am fine with people tweeting requests for stories at me, just know I might not get to it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ChibiDreamWrite


End file.
